


生死之外無大事

by ShioKobayakawa



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioKobayakawa/pseuds/ShioKobayakawa
Summary: 普通男孩被莫名改造成以他人精液為食的故事，應該算豆白，但是豆只出現在最後一小段。
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 3





	生死之外無大事

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源自2020/09/29的『Jamming with JO1 vol.34』

「人生除了生與死之外，沒有什麼跨不過去的事情。」白岩瑠姫一直都是這麼想的。

哪怕…高中時在課堂上打了個瞌睡，睡醒的他腦中突然出現一道訊息，告知他被人體改造成，需要吸收男人精液才有飽足感的身體－可以攝取普通食物，但是吃不飽。

吃過午飯仍感覺到餓，證實了訊息的真實性，沒有深究「為什麼是我」這類問題，先找好友幫忙解決溫飽，回家後再和哥哥們商量。

買了專門用來『吃飯』的マイカップ（My Cup），日常生活並沒有多大影響。

啊，還是有的，第一次吃精液，吃別人的精液，吃親生兄長的，還是會猶豫；到後來他甚至可以很普通地和好朋友，和哥哥們，討論今天的『飯菜』味道如何如何。

專校時的修學旅行大概是第一次難關，他其實有考慮拜託同班好友，哥哥們笑著說可以幫忙送外賣，「不了，餓兩天不會怎麼樣！」哥哥們跟在後面的修學旅行太奇怪了。

結果就是睡到半夜餓醒過來，哥哥們未雨綢繆硬塞的保溫杯派上用場，「不是新鮮的真難吃啊…」皺著眉頭吃宵夜。

第二次的難關自然是參加PRODUCE 101 JAPAN，在韓國的收錄，白岩瑠姫不得不找上一同參賽的やすくん，本以為這般天馬行空的要求很難被理解，沒想到やすくん聽完當下就答應了。

即便有接近三年的交情，拿出マイカップ時仍然很難為情，在激烈的訓練中還特別容易餓，都麻煩やすくん一個人未免太辛苦了，商量著要不要找其他練習生幫忙被やすくん強烈反對。

好吧，雖然人總是要吃飯嘛，偶爾，稍微忍一忍也還好。

JO1成團後和比自己大的兩位哥哥坦白，也變得不是太困難的事，奨くん和蓮くん不僅接受了還很同情他，甚至試圖作成シチュー（奶油燉菜）或フルーツたっぷり フレンチトースト（水果法式土司）之類的給他換換口味。

二單「STARGAZER」發售後，生活愈加忙碌了起來，緊緊相連的各項行程，讓他累得回到家洗完澡倒頭就睡，半夜被強烈的饑餓喚醒，才想起來自己好像快三天忘了『吃飯』。

半夜把人叫起來不太好，忍到早上再去按電鈴吧。

餓昏倒前的最後記憶似乎停在，經過住在隔壁的末子門前。

* * *

「人生除了生與死之外，沒有什麼跨不過去的事情。」白岩瑠姫這麼告訴自己。

然而第三次的難關突然就在眼前，剛剛穿好褲子的豆柴，眼神閃閃發光地等他解釋。

轟馬尼，轟馬尼，誰來告訴他，這次該如何跨過？

他是失去理智，不是失去意識，餓到撲向豆柴，餓到扒開豆柴的褲子，餓到第一次直接進食…

吃飽喝足，理智回籠時，他幹了什麼他全部都記得，剛剛十八歲的豆柴味道還在他嘴邊…滿好吃的…！啊啊啊！！都這個時候他在想什麼啊！！！

「白岩っち…？」  
「等等等等等等……」

他是真的不擅長臨機應變，裝傻能不能過關呢？不能吧，怎麼辦？怎麼辦？怎麼辦！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 如果成為寵物，想成為什麼想被誰飼養：  
> 瑠姫：「我現在就想飼養（狗），太寂寞了。但是因為現在在公寓裡時間少，沒法陪所以目前沒辦法。」  
>  「如果被豆っち飼養感覺會餵很多食物。」  
> 翔也：「可能還會一起陪吃狗糧。」  
> 瑠姫：「被豆っち和翔也這樣善良的孩子飼養應該會很幸福。」
> 
> 歪樓「瑠姫くん太寂寞了，現在就想 **『被』飼養** 」。
> 
> 本想詳細記錄白岩っち的初次飯案過程，結果腦內浮現豆可愛的臉龐就催不動油門， ~~明明在我腦內什麼都發生過了~~ ，草草收尾非常抱歉。


End file.
